A Poorly Planned Accident
by Bluewombat1113
Summary: Sammy makes some poor decisions while being watched by Dean. Sisterfic. Warning: Spanking


Dean Winchester stood at the entrance of Riverwood secondary school, leaning against the step railing. His leather jacket hugging his toned biceps snuggly. Dean watched as the cheerleaders completed their routines on the field, jumping up and down in excitement and shaking their pompoms after every attempt. It was only their fourth day at this new school and Dean had already served his first detention. It was, in Dean's opinion, totally unjustified. When the vice principal, Mrs. Waller found him feeling up Susan Raggen behind the away bleachers she practically had a conniption, dragging him into the principals office and only letting Susan go after she started to cry. Dean was given a two weeks detention after informing his current principal that it wasn't his fault that Mrs. Waller had to get laid, therefore he should be let off the hook, his principal did not find it so amusing however.

Dean looked over to the parking lot side of the field and waited as his dad's old truck came roaring into view. As it parked effectively in front of him Dean jumped down the steps and yanked open the door. Both his siblings, Grace and Sam sat in the back seats while his dad sat stoically in the front seat. It was apparent to Dean immediately that something was wrong. Sam was starring out the window in an attempt to hide his tear-streaked face but it was to no avail.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked almost apprehensively. His father tightened his grip on the streaking wheel while Sam tightened his grip on his chest, hugging his self with both arms, but gave no response. His sister Grace however, perked up, excited to know something that her big brother did not and eager to share.

"Daddy spanked Sammy!" Grace shouted out, half eager about sharing her secret and half gloomy because she hated when her dad had to spank her brother.

Sam practically lunged out of his seat at her, cheeks turning pink.

"Shut up! You're a little brat!" He spat at her. John did not look too impressed.

"Samuel!" he shouted, "You better sit back down right now!" The car went quiet. When John Winchester spoke, you listened. John waited until the car was silent completely before turning on the radio and tuning out his children.

When they finally arrived home Dean leapt out of the car and ran to unlock the motel door. When he entered the room he was surprised to find his Dad's duffle sitting on his bed, packed.

"Dad?" Dean asked, "You're going on a hunt?" Usually his Dad at least told him when he'd be away for a while.

"Just got a call from Bobby, something attacking campers up North" he grunted, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "I should be back Wednesday afternoon. Make sure everybody gets to bed on time, no scary movies, and Dean," he said moving closure to his son and lowering his voice, "Sammy's been deciding he doesn't need to follow orders anymore. I got a note from his principal. Apparently Sam's been disrupting class. He got the paddle, and then when he got home…" John scrubbed his face with his hand; "Just, if he acts up, I want it taken care of, got it?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Dean cringed internally. He hated having to punish Sammy, even though sometimes he knew he dissevered it. Gulping he nodded.

"Yes sir." John clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good man." He replied. "Alright guys!" He called over his shoulder to his other two children, "I'll be back on Wednesday, behave. And you buddy." John said pointing a finger at Sam, "You better listen to you brother, understand?" Sam glared up at his father but knew better to talk back.

"Yes sir" he spat out. John bent down to kiss the top of his head; Sam huffed in protest but made no attempt to stop the action. Stepping around his youngest son John made to pick up his daughter. Placing her on his hip his heart nearly melted as he looked at her, bottom lip jutting out, tears welled up in her eyes. At six Grace was still hopelessly attached to her father, wanting to follow wherever he went. Unfortunately, his job did not allow for this.

"I don't want you to go daddy!" she cried. John shifted so that he could kiss her head.

"I know baby but I have to," he replied, "Be good for your brothers ok?" Without waiting for a reply John handed her off to Dean. He quickly took a last look at all of his children before swiftly opening the motel door and heading back out onto the road.

Dean was sixteen years old and not, for damn sure, a fucking father.

"Sam!" Dean bellowed, "Come out of the damn bathroom! Grace has to piss!" had his father been then Dean would not have braved such choice words, but Dean had finally reached his breaking point. Sam had been holed up in the bathroom since John left; God knows what the little perv was doing in there. Before Dean could finish that thought the bathroom door flew open.

"Fine! Are you happy now?" Sam asked with a scowl on his face. Dean looked over at him as Grace hurried into the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem Sam?" Usually a quick paddling was enough to solve even the smallest of Sam's tantrums. Sam made no reply, simply huffing and flopping down on the bed on his stomach.

Three hours later Dean had ordered a pizza from the place down the street and it was getting close to the time John usually made the kids go to sleep. Sam and Grace were both lying on the bed watching the Nature Channel, or some other nerdy show Sam insisted on watching.

"Alright come on it's time for bed." He announced. Both looked up at him, but rather than obliging, they both turned their heads back to the television. Dean sighed; they never would have disobeyed if Dad were here.

"Guys come on. Dad's going to call and if you're not all in bed we're all going to get it." Dean pleaded with them. Again, he was given no response. Dean walked over to the bed, picked up his sister and began to walk towards the bathroom to help her get ready. Dean glanced over at Sam, "You better start getting ready for bed Sam." Then shut the door and left him to it.

When Dean was finally out of the bathroom he was not surprised to see Sam still in the Sam position, completely enthralled with the TV. Dean put Grace down onto the bed and walked over to Sam's side of the bed. When it was apparent that Sam was not going to acknowledge his presence, Dean plopped down to sit next to his brother and landed a single, hard swat.

"OW Dean stop!" Sammy yelled turning around to scowl at his brother, putting up his hand to shield his bottom, face pressed into the down comforter.

"I'm not going to baby you Sam. I don't know what's gotten into you but I've had enough, I'm not your daddy, I don't have to put up with this shit". Sam let out a frustrated grunt, muffled by the sheets and used his foot to give Dean a weak kick. Grace let out a surprised gasp from the other side of the bed, she would never dare to kick Dean unless she wanted a butt smacking. Dean looked over at his sister who desperately tried to avoid his gaze, not wanting to be more involved than she already was. Dean turned his attention back to his brother who still had his face covered. Dean grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, forcing him to sit upright on the bed. Dean noticed the tearstains still on Sam's cheeks were still there and he seemed to be sniffing now. Dean leaned down to look his brother in the face but Sam only avoided his gaze. Sam was thirteen but had been a late bloomer in many senses. He was smart as hell but seemed to have the social skills and sensitivity of someone much younger, much to John and Dean's annoyance.

"Why are you crying Sam?" Dean asked, almost exasperated. Dean had hoped that once Sam started middle school he would out grow the water works but they still remained an almost daily occurrence. Sam fidgeted, looking down at his feet.

"'m not crying," Sam mumbled, almost inaudibly. Dean scoffed and pushed himself off the bed.

"K you freaking nerd suit yourself. If you don't wanna talk about it then go to bed." Sam scowled at his brother as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Sam alone in the room with his little sister. He flopped back onto the bed, crossing his arms but flat out refusing to comply. When the shower started in the bathroom Sam got up from the bead and started to put on his shoes ignoring the stares from his little sister.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Grace whispered, biting her lip and scooting down further in her sheets. Sam glared at her but continued to dress, stuffing a few dollars in his pocket that he had saved from delivering papers in the last town they visited. Finally, Sam went over to Dean's duffle, waiting quickly to make sure that the shower was still going. When he was convinced it was safe, Sam reached into Dean's duffle and grabbed the handgun that Dean had gotten for his 17th birthday. It was Dean's pride and joy and he had specifically told Sam that if he touched it he would be the guns first victim. Quickly Sam shoved the gun in his backpack turning around to face his sister who was now standing behind him with a shocked expression.

"Dean's gonna spank your bottom," she told him warningly. Sam pushed her slightly out of the way and attempted to make his way to the door. "I'm gonna tell him," she called after her brother, becoming slightly worried by his behavior. Sam did not stop his mission what so ever. Grace started to panic slightly pushing her weight from one foot to the other. "'member when Dean left without telling daddy?" she asked, "daddy gave him the belt," Grace informed her brother knowingly. Sam turned around at that, rolling his eyes and opening the door before stepping out into the cold night air.

Sam was only gone a couple of second before Grace was running to the bathroom door and knocking on it repetitively. Grace heard the shower stop and some swearing before the door finally opened. Dean had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was dripping wet and his expression was a mix of anger and confusion.

"What?" he almost snapped, "I thought I told you I wanted you in bed." Grace fidgeted at her brothers scolding.

"Sammy's being naughty," she informed him quietly, biting her lip and pushing her feet around on the floor.

Dean sighed, "I'll deal with Sammy when I get out of the shower ok? I want you in bed and asleep when I get out, you understand?"

Grace's eyebrows knit together and she stomped her foot in frustration, "No Dean!" she whined, "You're not list…" Grace was cut off when her brother turned her sharply to the side and landed a swat.

"I said bed now," he instructed, picking her up and laying her back on her bed while she began to softly cry. Dean quickly surveyed the room and started to panic when he noticed the open door and his brother's absence. Damn it.

"Where's Sammy Gracie?" he asked quickly, moving towards the door.

"Ran 'way" she responded, wiping at her now tear streaked face.

"Fuck" Dean muttered under his breath running towards the door, "Stay here!" he called over his shoulder at his little sister before he bolted outside.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean called out panicked. There were lots of perks to being raised by a hunter. They were always prepared and they knew what was out there but because of that there was a certain level of fear associated with the life. It was hard not to always be thinking the worst of every situation. For all Dean knew Sam could be dead in a ditch right now, or being disemboweled by a hellhound, not to mention all the human dangers. Damn that stupid little punk.

If Sam had dared to pull a stunt like this when John had been here his brother would have been a sobbing mess over their dads lap in two seconds flat. Dean scrabbled into the Impala. Turning on the ignition Dean was thankful for his years of hunting experience. After he got over the initial panic Dean started to drive to the only place that a 13 year old boy would go to get out of this god forsaken town.

Dean happened to pull up to the bus stop just as Sam was about to step up to the curb, the glow of the up emerging bus coming into sight. The rumble of the Impala was memorable, Dean knew that Sam heard him coming and his assumptions were confirmed when Dean saw his brother trying his best to hide behind the little shelter that advertised the buss stop. Dean parked along the curb, ignoring the honk of the buss as he took up its space. Dean was not in the mood to play games and quietly snuck behind the structure and grabbed his brother from behind, yanking him to attention.

Sam struggled with his attacker kicking and punching to get away but they maintained a strong hold.

"You are in a whole heap of trouble buddy boy" Dean explained, finally deciding to pick his brother up instead.

"I hate you," Sammy yelled, still fighting, but succumbing to the fact that he wasn't getting free.

"Oh yeah you little shit," Dean said as he opened the side door, "You're gonna hate me a lot more in a minute." Dean all but threw Sammy in the back seat, pushing his legs in sharply and slamming the door shut. As Dean got in himself he noticed his brother eyeing the door handle. Dean locked the doors.

"You even think about it Sammy and I swear to God…" he muttered at his brother, a sign that his patience was non-existent.

The ride back to the motel was silent. Dean occasionally would glare into the backseat every time Sam gave a kick to the door. Dean had decided, his brother was a cocksucking son of a bitch.


End file.
